Astucia del Sentimiento
by Arkanthoz
Summary: No importa a donde vaya, nunca más volveré a estar aquí.
1. Chapter 1

_Diclaimer: _**los personajes utilizados en este fic no son de mi propiedad, son de Hidekazu Himaruya y esta historia no tiene fin alguno de lucro.**

* * *

_Inglaterra estaba en su despacho revisando los últimos informes sobre las exportaciones anuales, hasta que escuchó un llanto resonar en los rincones de su casa. Antes de que pudiera levantarse a ver lo que sucedía, la puerta se abrió de sopetón. El inglés sorprendido miró a su colonia con los cabellos despeinados, ojos enceguecidos por las lágrimas, rasguños y la angustia marcada en su cara. No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando ya tenía al americano encima llorando a mares. Inglaterra asustado lo estrechó en sus brazos para calmar su dolor. Le preguntó reiteradamente qué había sucedido, pero solo obtenía murmullos lastimeros por parte del menor…_

Hemos convocado a esta conferencia para tratar una vez más el tema del calentamiento global. Como saben, la mayoría de los países aquí presentes, hemos firmado y llevado a cabo reiterados proyectos para frenar este problema, pero no servirá de nada si los mñas grandes contaminadores del planeta no firman estos acuerdos y bajan los niveles de contaminación en sus respectivas naciones…

_El inglés ya había podido calmar un poco al americano. Jugó con él, le preparó scones para levantarle el ánimo, dejó todas sus labores y deberes para preocuparse de su colonia. Esta había accedido a contarle a su hermano mayor lo que había ocurrido. No le costó mucho a Inglaterra dilucidar lo que le angustiaba al pequeño. Últimamente, el resto de las naciones no aceptaban a Estados unidos, lo agredían, lo maltrataban, lo insultaban y este se había envuelto en numerosas riñas en las que en la mayoría de las veces salía perdiendo. Esto le frustraba mucho al inglés que a toda costa se había propuesto defender como fuese a su colonia, pero ya no había mucho que pudiese hacer, salvo inculcarle confianza al pequeño para que pudiese salir adelante…_

¿Alguno de los aludidos quiere dar alguna idea o propuesta que defienda sus constantes ataques contra el medio ambiente?

Todos lo esperaron, estaban listos para bloquear sus mentes cuando este hablara, tenían preparada cualquier excusa para refutar su idea, algunos descarados ya miraban de reojo al americano esperando escuchar la peor de las propuestas.

-Como el héroe, opino que para enfrentar el problema del calentamiento global debemos interponer a un gigante súper héroe entre la tierra y el sol, no admitiré objeciones…

_Estaba junto a otras naciones jugando un juego muy aburrido, por lo que quise inventar uno nuevo. Se rieron de mis ideas y me enojé mucho, me pegaron y me dijeron que jamás sería algo en este mundo. Las pobladas cejas del inglés se fruncieron dejando ver la rabia que sentía en ese momento. Respiró un par de veces y le dedicó una sonrisa de confianza a América, para luego decir…_

Inglaterra levantó una ceja con sorpresa, Francia pensaba en lo lindo que se vería el americano en silencio, Italia ante tanta expectación despertó de su siesta alarmado, Japón miró con preocupación mientras que Rusia se preguntaba en que momentos todos serían uno con él, China alarmado enfocó su vista en el aura negra que se iba formando alrededor del ruso.

-Americano estúpido

Inquirió el inglés con absoluto desdén.

_¿Otra vez te han vuelto a molestar? No debes dejar que nadie te pase a llevar nunca, nadie tiene derecho de tratarte mal, debes hacerte fuerte…_

- Es la idea mas ridícula que se te haya ocurrido y eso que tu cerebro da para mucho más.

Espetó Inglaterra indignado.

_Tus propuestas son potentes América, persevera y verás tus sueños realizados…_

-¿Iggy, no apoyas mi idea?

-Claro que no, quién apoyaría a un come hamburguesas como tú.

Respondió elevando el nivel de la voz. Las otras naciones se encogían de miedo en sus asientos, exceptuando Rusia que maravillado seguía la discusión.

_Siempre apoyaré tus decisiones, jamás estarás solo…_

Inglaterra se detuvo y frunció el ceño. Le dedicó una mirada de frialdad al estadounidense. Carraspeó un par de veces y se reanudó la conferencia.

_No llores pequeño, jamás te odiaré ni te haré daño como ellos. Nunca sentirás nada más de mí que cariño y afecto, mi sonrisa estará disponible cuando sea que la necesites…_

-Mi idea es fantástica, no lo puedes negar, estás celoso Inglaterra…

América escrutó con sus ojos azules la mirada jade.

-¿Celoso? No sé como demonios se te ha metido en la cabeza que alguien pueda estar celoso de ti…

_Eres el mejor América no lo dudes nunca. Mi hermano pequeño, mi colonia…_

Una carcajada salió de la boca del menor, lo que provocó la ira del inglés.

¡Estúpido! Fue lo único que su rabia le dejó pronunciar.

_Te quiero…limpia esas lágrimas. __La pequeña colonia abrazó con fuerza a su hermano, agradeciéndole sus palabras de amor y de confianza. Perseveraría, saldría adelante, le demostraría a todos que el podría llegar lejos. Si tenía a Inglaterra a su lado apoyándole, eventualmente ganaría. Ya no tenía más pena._

-Tratar dualmente al corazón de quien protegemos, Mon amour nos hace actuar dualmente con nuestros sentimientos.

Le susurró el francés a Inglaterra. Francia tenía más que claro lo que estaba sucediendo en el corazón del inglés.

El americano solo sonríe con parcimonia sin aun leer el aire de la situación…

Continuará... o_o

* * *

Hola, lamento si los decepcioné, recién estoy aprendiendo esto del fanfiction =)

Cualquier sugerencia, crítica, odio, lo que sea, dejen un Review xD

Saludos...


	2. Chapter 2

Diclaimer: Los personajes utilizados en este fanficion no me pertenecen. Son absoluta propiedad de Hidekazu Himaruya yo solo hago esto por entretenimiento.

Aquí está la segunda parte, espero subir pronto la tercera, que posiblemente sea el último cap.

Se agradecen los reviews, espero que les guste =)

* * *

-Lindo espectáculo Iggy, vaya tu manera de preocuparte del medio ambiente…

-Piérdete en alguna viña envenenada francés, fue tu culpa que Alemania nos haya echado a todos, nadie te mandó a llamar a su preciada orden como Los Caballeros de la orden Tetónica y su jefe Tetón*…

El francés soltó una risotada al acordarse de su broma.

-Debes admitir que fue un sobrenombre ingenioso

-Debo admitir que no se como saliste vivo de ahí. Por cierto no sé como llegamos desde el tema medioambiental a las antiguas conformaciones militares de los países…

Reflexionó el inglés levantando una de sus cejas, cosa que no tomó desapercibido el francés.

-Me apiado de tu pobre párpado al aguantar ese peso…

Dijo el rubio señalando las grandes cejas del inglés.

-No te metas con mis cejas, idiota del vino.

Siguieron bastante rato molestándose el uno al otro mientras caminaban por las calles inglesas. En efecto, la reunión fue un absoluto fracaso con Alemania sacándolos a todos, amenazando con una invasión a París y un cuarto reich.

-¿Por qué me sigues?

Preguntó ya asqueado de la presencia del rubio. Faltaban unas pocas cuadras para llegar a la comodidad de su hogar y ni en sueños iba a permitir que el francés se auto invitara a su casa.

-Hay un asunto que me molesta, Inglaterra.

Inquirió seriamente Francia.

-Lo único que molesta acá eres tú, que te hayas dado cuenta es un milagro y en su defecto no me quiero quedar al espectáculo…

_El tiempo pasaba y los problemas llegaban. Inglaterra se sentía superado con todas las exigencias que le demandaba su pueblo. Las otras naciones lo atacaban de diversas maneras y últimamente su colonia le estaba generando bastantes conflictos. Poco le importaba sus peleas con las otras naciones, y su pueblo le demandaría siempre, por lo que la cabeza del inglés estaba dedicada solamente al último punto._

_América se había puesto bastante rebelde el último tiempo, el inglés se culpaba a si mismo por no verlo con regularidad y haberle consentido mucho en un principio. Podría decirse que el estadounidense pasaba por un proceso de adolescencia representándolo en sus ideales utópicos y liberales que ponían verde al inglés que era mucho más conservador._

_La economía, la cultura la ropa, el acento, Inglaterra no podía cambiar esos detalles en su colonia porque le había dado la libertad de elegir, pero como superior y hermano mayor, intentaba influenciar al menos para no irlo perdiendo. "No entiendes" o "Déjame ser libre" era lo que siempre escuchaba Inglaterra a la hora de discutir temas de importancia con su colonia, discusiones que terminaban en peleas, caras iracundas o portazos, pero últimamente finalizaban con amenazas y palabras graves._

_¡Iggy, bájame los impuestos! Bájame los impuestos, bájame los impuestos… El menor (que de estatura lo superaba) con su estridente voz atacaba a su hermano mayor. Estaban en la casa del inglés ya que éste le había invitado a estar algunos días en su país para conversar. Inglaterra suspiró. Siempre llegaban al mismo punto, y tenía que repetirle una y otra vez al americano que no estaba muy estable económicamente para satisfacer su deseo, de hecho, se estaba discutiendo entre sus jefes la idea de subirle el impuesto a sus colonias._

_Qué falta de respeto llamarle Iggy y ni siquiera pedir las cosas con modales, ya le estaba cabreando ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo a su querido hermano? La luz de la certeza iluminó la mente del inglés, que sobresaltado le preguntó al estadounidense si había estado recibiendo visitas del francés. Para desgracia del mayor la respuesta era afirmativa, y explicaba la mayoría de las actitudes que estaban influenciando a su "pequeña" colonia._

"_América, te prohíbo que vuelvas a ver a Francia, es mala compañía". El aludido negó con la cabeza, y replicó que era el país de la libertad, que podía hacer lo que él quisiese. Inglaterra le refutó su argumento indicando que él aún era dueño y responsable de los asuntos del norteamericano. El menor frunció el ceño y se despeinó los cabellos, haciendo ademán de ignorar el comentario del mayor. "Francia es bueno, me hace compañía y me apoya en todo lo que haga". Las palabras cayeron como agua fría y la ira comenzó a crecer dentro del inglés. "Francia me dijo que si me subías los impuestos sin subvencionar la ayuda económica que te presté en la guerra contra él, me ayudaría a obtener mi independencia" Inglaterra se levantó de golpe, y con las palabras atragantadas en la garganta por los nervios, le ordenó al americano no volver a hablar jamás con el francés y olvidar la idea de la independencia y para que el menor no replicara, le prometió que no le subiría los impuestos._

_Desde la última visita del americano, las cosas habían tomado un aire mas tranquilo, de vez en cuando en su tiempo libre, Inglaterra telefoneaba a su colonia para saber como estaba y charlaban tranquilamente sobre temas sin importancia. Más de alguna vez el inglés intentó comunicarse con el francés y en una ocasión fue hasta su país (Qué espanto de lugar además que todos me odian aquí) pero no logró hallar al susodicho. Las cosas transcurrían con una extraña calma. A pesar de que todo estaba yendo relativamente bien, aún sentía la sensación del preludio antes del caos._

_No fue hasta semanas después cuando se generó el verdadero conflicto, el que marcaría un antes y un después en la historia y en el corazón de Inglaterra. El inglés estaba frente a un consejo con su brazo izquierdo levantado mostrando unos documentos que acreditaban las alzas a los impuestos de todas las colonias inglesas en un 25% La nación enfurecida acusaba a sus jefes de haber tomado una decisión crucial sin haberle consultado y que pasaba a llevar sus derechos como país. El consejo escuchó atentamente, y uno de los superiores de Inglaterra defendió la decisión tomada, ya que la nación no había dado una solución concreta a la crisis económica que los azotaba. El inglés desesperado dio a conocer las consecuencias que traería esta alza de impuestos, pero sin ser escuchado, se objetó que se la decisión estaba tomada, se conocían los riesgos y se tomarían las precauciones necesarias._

"_Fuck, América me va a odiar" Se repetía una y otra vez mientras caminaba con paso acelerado hacia su casa, debía comunicarse cuanto antes y explicarle la situación al estadounidense antes de que se produjera algún conflicto grave. Pero para su mala suerte, al abrir la puerta, su colonia se le abalanzó encima chillando, con la notificación de la alza arrugada en su mano, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y zarandeaba por los hombros al mayor el cual intentaba tranquilizarlo. "¡No te importo, no te importa si se muere mi gente de hambre, yo solo te sirvo como último recurso económico, solo soy importante para ti por eso!" Inglaterra desesperado intentaba explicarle la situación, pero en vano este seguía gritando con su chillona voz "Egoísta, oportunista, te odio, te odio I HATE YOU". Un golpe cruzó la cara del americano. La respiración entrecortada de ambos era lo único que rompía el silencio en esos momentos. El inglés intentando tranquilizarse le confesó lo importante que era para él que el americano estuviese a su lado acompañándolo, porque era su apoyo y no en el sentido económico. "Te quiero mucho" inquirió como último. La colonia apartó la mirada del mayor "exijo mi independencia" declaró "Si es necesario, lucharé por ella, quieras o no. Seré libre de tu tiranía." No se atrevió a mirar los ojos de Inglaterra. "No la tendrás nunca América, morirás antes de llegar a saborearla". Las palabras venenosas del inglés no afectaron al menor, que salió de la casa, exclamando que pelearía hasta la muerte por su libertad._

_Vio a su colonia salir y se contuvo durante unos segundos. El dolor lo invadió y la ira hizo que lanzara cuadros, estatuas, todo lo que podía al piso, enceguecido por la agonía. Su garganta se desgarró al gritar a todo pulmón enumeradas veces el nombre de su colonia y el de Francia. _

-Gracias por recordarme lo miserable de mi existencia, Francia, ahora ¿Puedes dejarme en paz?

- No te seguí para hacerte miserable… bueno, solo un poco. Mas que hacerlo por ti vengo por Estados Unidos, mira que lo haces sufrir mucho.

Respondió el francés haciendo una mueca de dolor.

- ¿Ese niñato sin sentimientos?

Preguntó con fingida sorpresa

- Tú sabes que no es así, al menos admite que fuiste muy cruel hoy, lo conoces, sabías lo que diría, no fue manera de tratarlo y lo sabes.

Dijo acercándose peligrosamente al inglés.

- Lárgate.

Respondió poniéndose nervioso con la cercanía que tenía el francés, no hallaba la hora de cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

- Al menos anda a verlo, es el único que se quedó solo en el hotel, creo que es más profundo de lo que creemos, debió haberle afectado que lo trataras así.

Resignado, Francia miró al inglés con ¿Pena?

- Si te digo que lo iré a ver mas rato ¿Desaparecerás de mi vida?

- De esta y de la próxima, mon amour…

- Ya, ya, ya…

Cerró la puerta y vio por el rabillo como el francés elegantemente abandonaba las cercanías de su casa.

- Y a este que le dio por el americano…

Negó con la cabeza. Se dio media vuelta y vio en el piso un papel arrugado. ¿Papeles tirados en su casa? Qué horror. Se agachó para recoger el condenado papel. Y notó que este tenía unas palabras escritas. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al leer el contenido…

_Señor, están atacando la frontera, hemos mandado una tropa a defender el lugar, pero ninguno de nuestros mensajeros ha vuelto. Necesitamos saber qué está ocurriendo._

_No hace falta, yo con algunos de mis hombres nos pondremos en marcha y traeremos noticias._

_Inglaterra viajó hasta el lugar donde supuestamente se estaban librando diversas batallas. Su colonia (Sí, todavía era suya) había comenzado los ataques con ayuda de franceses y otras naciones de su dominio. Había logrado desarmar parte de las fuerzas del americano, pero este último contraataque lo había tomado desprevenido. Inglaterra creyó haber llegado a la zona de conflicto, no pudo dilucidar que era lo que había ocurrido. Ríos de sangre, fuego, no entendía nada, no quería entender. Vio a unas mujeres escapar despavoridas con sus maridos heridos, hombres, mujeres, niños, todos muertos…_

"_¡ESTA NO ES LA FRONTERA, ESTA ES MI GENTE, MI PUEBLO!" Gritó. No podía seguir viendo. La nación se echó a llorar, sin aun creer que es lo que le había hecho su colonia._

"_Esto no se va a quedar así…" Se decía._

_¡América! ¿¡Por qué me estás haciendo esto! …_

Releyó dos veces para verificar si su mente no le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Tomó su abrigo y salió lo más rápido que pudo de su casa, mientras que se preguntaba mentalmente una y otra vez...

¡América! ¿¡Por qué me estás haciendo esto! …

Continuará...

* * *

Les felicito por llegar hasta al final xD yo ya hubiese cerrado la página hace rato :S

Si lograste leer sin vomitar, puedes dejarme un review con tu comentario =) Con correciones, ideas, lo que se les venga el gusto y gana.

***** Lo de la orden tetónica, para el que no entendió xD Viene de la deformación de la palabra Teutónica, una orden de caballeros que era formada por nobles alemanes. Y el chiste viene de que la palabra "Tetónica" es como decir Tetones= Grandes... ya saben xD! y Tetón, para que explicar, Teutón = Tetón, ejem xD!

Saludos.


	3. Final

Además los exámenes y calificaciones me tenían topada al máximo, pero ahora estoy de vacaciones :D

Bueno, espero que disfruten la historia, que es la primera que tiene tantos capítulos xD

Lamento el formato y todas esas cosas, soy una necia para esto :(

Advertencia: OOC! :(

Por último, nada está relacionado con la historia Universal, y casi puro invento mío, y los personajes y la serie son de propiedad de Himaruya (o como se escriba _)

_

* * *

_

¿En que momento el control yacía fuera de sus manos? Un vaivén eterno. Ya no había camino en el diálogo, las armas se habían apoderado por varios años de la debilidad de los beligerantes, abriendo camino a la masacre sin culpa.

_-Señor Inglaterra ¿Por qué no le deja ser independiente de una vez? Esta ya es una guerra perdida, no sea testarudo._

_- -Ya no quedan recursos, ni hombres aptos para seguir luchando…_

_- Muchas vidas se han perdido y la crisis se ha acrecentado, pronto no tendremos qué comer…_

_-Al fin y al cabo ¿Qué ganamos con todo esto?_

_-¿Por qué Señor? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que le incita a seguir luchando?_

_-Ineptos, insensatos, cobardes… Solo cuando Inglaterra deje de existir, Estados Unidos declarará su independencia, eso estaba asumido desde un principio._

_Una vez proclamadas sus palabras, se reanudó el ataque. Aún a sabiendas que estaba a pocos disparos de acabar en el abismo. El fuego, el humo y la pólvora silenciaban a aquellos que cansados de una guerra sin más sentido, se dignaban todavía a seguir luchando por los ideales de cada bando. Inglaterra, al borde de la locura y el deseo de venganza, buscaba un enfrentamiento directo con su colonia. En todos esos años de guerra nunca se habían enfrentado cara a cara, y ambos sabían que todo terminaría cuando aquello sucediera._

**Un tormento, así podía definir todo lo que sentía en ese preciso instante. ¿Por qué la historia y el pasado lo acechaban constantemente? Deseaba unos momentos de paz y felicidad, pero eran imposibles y más en su situación. **

**Las nubes oscuras, se cernían sobre la ciudad. El inglés con un abrigo largo y negro, corría con el papel arrugado en su mano maldiciendo por lo bajo al estadounidense. Ese niñato imbécil ¿A qué mierda estaba jugando?**

_Después de varias horas sin avance alguno, el inglés, ya desesperado por la derrota que se olía de lejos, decidió buscar al estadounidense por su cuenta y eliminar a cualquier soldado que se interpusiese en su camino, para así tener algún chance de dar vuelta su situación. Las nubes amenazaban con liberar agua en cualquier momento, lo que complicaría aún más el asunto._

**No tardó en llegar hasta el hotel donde alojaba por esos lluviosos días su ex colonia. Se acercó a recepción para preguntar por el número de la habitación del americano (El pagaba las estadías de todos los países, pero esa no era excusa para saber el número de habitación de cada país, exceptuando Francia, por motivos de seguridad) **

**Reconocieron de inmediato a la nación por lo que le dieron los datos y lo dejaron pasar sin problemas. Mientras subía por el ascensor sintió como el estómago subía hasta su garganta. ¿Por qué me hace tan miserable saber que voy a hablar con él? **

_Pero para su suerte, ahí estaba él… Lástima que apoyado de un gran ejército, una gran tropa que el no podía igualar._

**Ni se percató cuando ya estaba frente a la habitación 302. Tocó el timbre, y posteriormente escuchó los pasos y los quejidos del americano acercándose a la puerta. Cuando abrió, lo primero que hizo el inglés fue plantarle el papel en la cara. Alfred logró sacarse el papel de encima, y miró con una sonrisa lastimera al mayor.**

_Ambos se enfrentaron. Inglaterra no se dejó escoltar ni tampoco el americano. Con sus rifles cargados y cuerpos cansados, dejaron que sus pasos los guiaran a lo que ambos sabían que sería el final._

**- ¿¡Qué significa esto! **

**Volvió a arremeter el inglés colérico, Alfred fue retrocediendo de a poco hasta el punto en el que el mayor pudiese cerrar la puerta. **

**- Los cargos con intereses que me debes y unas cuantas deudas…**

**Respondió el menor examinando el papel como si de un envoltorio de dulce se tratara. Sonrió antes de mirar nuevamente la cara iracunda de Arthur.**

**- ¡Tú sabes mejor que nadie América, que en estos instantes no puedo pagar ni un cuarto de lo que supuestamente te debo!**

**Siseó. Una parte de el se sentía como en un dejavú y eso lo estaba alterando demasiado.**

**- No es mi problema cejotas, paga lo que debes y vete, yo como el Hero del mundo, no tengo tiempo para escuchar tus amagados alegatos…**

**- ¿Acaso no entiendes lo mal que están las cosas?**

**- Já já já…**

**El rubio se metió una hamburguesa en la boca sin prestar mayor importancia.**

_- Inglaterra, ya no estoy bajo tu dominio, y ya no soy tu hermano menor, desde este día me tendrás que reconocer como una nación independiente._

_El de ojos azules infló su pecho con orgullo y miró fijamente al inglés._

_- Te irás, así sin más, dándole la espalda a todo lo que te he dado, a todas las cosas que he hecho por ti ¿Así me agradeces todo lo que perdí y arriesgué por que fueras feliz?_

_Inquirió con ira el mayor._

_- Agradezco algunas cosas solamente… _

_Respondió complicado el menor._

_- Claro, y cuando las cosas no te gustan, arrasas con un pueblo inocente, todo por capricho ¿No?_

_Alfred abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, recordando el incidente de la frontera._

**Ya era demasiado para Inglaterra, se sentía utilizado en cierto sentido. Lo que más le dolía era la poca importancia que le daba el americano a todo el problema. Él sabía más que nadie el horror que se estaba viviendo en Europa, en especial en su país, y ser así de indiferente….**

**- ¡No te importo! no te importa si se muere mi gente de hambre, yo solo te sirvo como último recurso económico, ¡Solo soy importante para ti por eso!**

**Gritó el mayor sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Alfred abrió los ojos en shock, como si de algo importante se hubiese acordado.**

**- ¿Por qué haces esto América? ¿Por qué ahora?**

**Preguntó herido el europeo. El aludido miró con pena al que alguna vez fue su hermano mayor.**

**- Despecho.**

**Dijo sincerándose. El inglés alzó una ceja.**

**- No he olvidado lo que pasó antes de que me independizara, fue el motivo principal por el cual todo se quebró… **

**- Yo no tenía tanta experiencia en esos momentos, intentaba darte una buena vida, ser como un padre…**

**- ¡Pues para mi eras mucho más que eso! Eras mi defensor, mi amigo, mi mentor y hasta podrías haber sido mi compañero de toda la vida.**

**Interrumpió enojado, el inglés abrió la boca con sorpresa, sin poder identificar que sentimientos abordaban en esos momentos su pecho.**

_- Lo que pasó allí fue un gran error, ellos no debieron atacar esa zona, no fue algo premeditado…_

_El inglés colérico corrió con su rifle en dirección a su colonia, y éste por reflejo se defendió con su arma, pero tal fue el choque entre ambos rifles, que el del menor salió disparado. _

_-Eres un estúpido, no logras controlar a tu endemoniado ejército, y esperas controlar una nación completa ¿En qué mierda estás pensando?_

_El inglés apuntaba con su arma al estadounidense, éste miraba a su mentor con coraje y a la vez con miedo. Los penetrantes ojos verdes de Inglaterra aportillaban los azules de Estados Unidos, lo que le causaba más terror que el rifle apuntando a su cabeza, pero para su sorpresa, éste bajó el arma, lo miró con compasión y suavizó sus facciones._

_- Estados Unidos, entiendo todos los procesos y cambios por los que estás sufriendo, y que en el fondo sigues siendo un niño inmaduro. Te doy una nueva oportunidad y juntos empezaremos de cero._

_Alfred logró reunir fuerzas para que su voz no se quebrara al responder._

_- La madurez y la experiencia se ganan con los errores, quiero aprender yo solo y seguir el camino que se me ha impuesto, si no estás de acuerdo con eso, prefiero que me dispares a volver a estar bajo tu dominio._

_Sus palabras tomaron por sorpresa al mayor, que acto seguido, levantó nuevamente el rifle._

_- No aprendiste nada, me temo que tendrás que volver conmigo a la fuerza…_

**- Quiero que sientas el mismo dolor que yo he sentido durante todo este tiempo, bajo tus humillaciones.**

**- ¿Acaso crees que tu solamente sufriste? ¿Qué eras la pobre criatura indefensa? Me humillaste con Francia, frente a las demás naciones ¿Qué más quieres que sufra?**

**Replicó el mayor bastante enojado.**

**- Pasé noches en vela pensando, y décadas intentando menguar los errores que había cometido, pero nunca recibí un atisbo de perdón, ni de disculpa. Por un lado me hacia grande y poderoso, pero por el otro, me hacia cada vez más pequeño e indefenso.**

**Ignoró completamente el reproche del ojiverde. La pena brilló en sus claros ojos azules, tartamudeó un par de veces hasta que por fin pudo seguir hablando.**

_-Never…_

_Se escuchó un disparo, y rápidamente el inglés cayó de espaldas bajo la sombra de varios de sus hombres que lo rodeaban, apuntándole con sus armas. Arthur abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos, y solo le daba la voz para preguntar una y otra vez qué estaba sucediendo._

_-¿Se sorprende el pirata?_

_Inglaterra ahogó un grito al reconocer a su mas grande enemigo, salir de entre sus propias filas. Bien vestido y peinado Francia sonreía con parsimonia al ver al inglés humillado por lo que creía que eran sus hombres._

_-¿Ahora quién es el estúpido? Nunca pensé que el truco de los espías tomara tan desprevenido al gran Anglaterre _

_- Déjalo así, y vámonos_

_Inquirió el estadounidense, sin el valor para mirar al mayor. Ahora su conciencia estaba manchada gracias a las ideas sucias del francés, con la excusa de que era necesario para hacer caer al poderoso inglés._

_- Paciencia, paciencia, hacen falta las dos palabritas mágicas y acabamos con el asunto._

_Canturreó Francis mirando con sorna a su enemigo. Éste le respondió con una mirada de odio y veneno. El americano no logró aguantar más y se hizo espacio hasta llegar a Arthur, quien lo miró con infinito dolor, por su lado sentía que una gran parte de él se caía a pedazos, y para el Alfred igual, solo que este último no se dio cuenta de aquello._

**- Absorbí por mucho tiempo tu odio, tu sarcasmo y tu amargura, haciéndome el estúpido para que no doliera tanto, con la esperanza de creer que en algún momento, el rencor desapareciera, creyendo que el cariño que me tenías era lo suficientemente puro como para volverme a mirar de la misma manera en que lo hacías, con eterna paciencia y amor.**

**-**_Arthur… please._

_- Please what?_

_- Surrender now, and give me my independence_

_-No Alfred, you have to kill me first._

_- -Don't… Don't do this more difficult…_

_- Shot me America, you don't have nothing to lose…_

_- I SAID NO! _

_- Think about it, is necessary if you want to become a free nation…_

_- I'm a free nation… just i need you recognize that…_

_- You are mine, now and forever…_

_- No, not anymore…_

**Inglaterra pudo haber replicado. Sabía que la culpa no era solo de él y podría haberle dejado en claro mil veces su postura. Pero si algo aprendió, fue a tragarse el orgullo, la razón y la verdad, por un bien mucho mayor. Era en vano pelear con un niño, con una nación que bien poco sabía del concepto de sacrificio discreto.**

**- Yo… Lo siento mucho, por favor, eres la persona más importante para mi, y lo has sido todo este tiempo, ya no me interesa el dinero, ni la guerra…Vuelve por favor.**

**En un acto desesperado, el mayor agarró al menor de los hombros y le estampó un beso en los labios, un beso que el menor no correspondió, apartando con brusquedad al inglés.**

**-No... Me cobijé en la avaricia y en el dolor ajeno. El dinero y el poder es lo que me motivó a seguir existiendo, la codicia y la soberbia es lo único válido para mi en estos momentos, ya no te quiero, eres solo uno más del montón, ya no te necesito.**

_¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Su honor, sus aliados, sus hombres, el respeto de su pueblo, su colonia, todo estaba perdido._

_- Me rindo…_

_En un abrir y cerrar de ojos las tropas se habían marchado, junto con Francia y América, arrastrando el lodo y la sangre a su paso, dejando a Inglaterra solo en aquel páramo, donde la lluvia se llevaba todos los recuerdos, y hundía en el lodo toda la bondad y el amor que podría haber llegado a sentir aquella nación que alguna vez tuvo todo lo que necesitaba._

_Y esa necesidad tenía un solo nombre. _

**- Estados Unidos…**

**El inglés apretaba con fuerza su pecho, intentando en vano controlar la angustia que sentía en esos instantes, el americano por su parte, lo miraba con frialdad, saboreando una amarga venganza que había esperado desde hace años. Se miraron unos instantes y ambos se quebraron por dentro.**

**- Como odio amarte, como detesto el día en que te encontré…**

**Sin aguantarlo más, Inglaterra sacó su billetera y se la lanzó al americano, dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta dando un portazo.**

**Un portazo que fue acallado por las cínicas carcajadas del francés desde la habitación del estadounidense.**

**

* * *

**

Si lograste llegar hasta aquí sin vomitar, te felicito.

No me maten :D me gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes

Igual quedó un poco OOC xD pero qué se le va a hacer, todos tienen su lado oculto, supongo...

Gracias a los reviews que me alentaron ... y hasta pronto!


End file.
